militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2015 Kokang offensive
Myanmar Armed Forces Myanmar Police Force | combatant2 = Myanmar National Democratic Alliance Army (MNDAA) Arakan Army (AA) Ta-ang National Liberation Army (TNLA) | commander1 = Min Aung Hlaing Hla Htay Win Khin Aung Myint | commander2 = Pheung Kya-shin | strength1 = Unknown | strength2 = initial 1,000 | casualties1 = at least 126 dead and 359 wounded | casualties2 = 72 dead body Found and 22 captured 800 Dead | casualties3 = 200+ dead in total Over 50,000 civilians displaced }} The 2015 Kokang offensive is a military operation launched by the Burmese Army in February 2015 in Kokang in northern Shan State, Myanmar (Burma). Several clashes between the Burmese Army and Myanmar National Democratic Alliance Army have taken place. Background The Myanmar National Democratic Alliance Army (MNDAA) was formerly part of the Communist Party (Burma) and became the first of about a dozen factions to sign a bilateral cease-fire agreement with the then-military government after the group broke apart in 1989. The Kokang Special Region and MNDAA, under the leadership of Pheung Kya-shin, enjoyed ceasefire with the government from 1989 to 2009. This calm faltered in 2009 when MNDAA came under pressure to transform into a paramilitary Border Guard Force under the control of the Burmese Army. The MNDAA resisted this move, and hostilities from the army increased, purportedly due to MNDAA links with the drug trade. After the 2009 Kokang incident, Pheung himself was driven out by his competitors from within the army and had fled after a warrant was issued for his arrest. In December 2014, he told Chinese state media in an interview that the MNDAA was trying to regain some territories it lost in 2009. Violence After six years of relative calm, fighting was first reported on 9 February 2015 in Laukkaing Township, Kokang Self-Administered Zone in the northern part of Shan state near Sino-Burmese border. The MNDAA troops, who were trying to retake the Kokang self-administered zone, had attacked Burmese army outposts near the town of Mawhtike on 9 February. Further fighting broke out in Tashwehtan, northwest of Laukkai in the morning of 10 February as Burmese army reinforcements arrived in the region. According to state-run newspaper, Global New Light of Myanmar, 200 Kokang renegades, as opposed to government-loyal Kokang units, attacked an army military base in the Konkyan Township and shelled the army headquarters on 12 February. A convoy of the Myanmar Red Cross Society, clearly marked with red cross insignia which was carrying its staff and at least two journalists, was attacked by MNDAA troops on 17 February after an aid mission in Laukkai township. Two members of the convoy were injured during five minutes of fire. But MNDAA spokesperson, Tun Myat Lin, denied the charge. Allied group of Ta-ang National Liberation Army (TNLA), Arakan Army (AA) are also fighting alongside the MNDAA. Some sources indicated that the Kachin Independence Army (KIA), United Wa State Army and National Democratic Alliance Army were also involved, but KIA denied its involvement. The MNDAA is thought to be under the command of former leader Pheung Kya-shin, who was ousted from his position by a government-backed Kokang faction in 2009 and has since lived in relative obscurity in China. Civilians and refugees The conflict had forced 40,000 to 50,000 civilians to flee their homes and seek shelter on the Chinese side of the border while some 4,500 others had taken refuge in Lashio, Shan State. On 13 March, a bomb hit a sugarcane field in Lincang, China killing four people and wounding nine others with Chinese government demanding a full investigation. Burmese government issued a formal apology to China acknowledging the cross-border bombing. Child soldiers It was reported by Reuters in March 2015 that the MNDAA uses child soldiers in the conflict. Foreign support Burmese Minister for Information Ye Htut called on Chinese government to rein in any local officials who might be helping the group on their side of the border. According to Military intelligence of Myanmar, MNDAA forces are being supported by former Chinese soldiers recruited as mercenaries. However, Chinese government has stated that it did not give military assistance to MNDAA and TNLA spokesman rejected the assertions by the Burmese government. References External links *Thousands of Myanmar refugees flee violence to China Category:2015 in Myanmar Category:Conflicts in 2015 Category:Kokang Category:Internal conflict in Myanmar Category:China–Myanmar border